Um novo amanhecer
by Lally Y K
Summary: Despertar para si mesmo parece tão simples, apenas saber quem você é. Mas se analisarmos a natureza do fato, veremos que não é tão simples acordar para sua própria vida. DESAFIO PARA O MUNDO DOS FICS!


_Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não é meu. As personagens não são minhas. Nada é meu. Puxa... _

_Resposta ao Desafio do Mundo dos Fics!_

_Tema: Despertar_

_Palavras: 865_

_**Obs: Mudei um pouco a história porque não me lembro direito como que foram as circunstâncias do anime.**_

**Um novo amanhecer**

O maior temor que um homem possui é não ser capaz de proteger sua amada. É muito além de sua própria segurança ou mesmo sua honra, que deve ser colocada acima de tudo e todos. Mente aquele que diz que não se importa com sua mulher. Ela é o seu bem mais precioso, pois, após as lutas árduas, será esta quem limpará os ferimentos e preparará um banho quente e acalentador. Quem se recolherá aos aposentos contigo e deixará a guerra externa para depois, para se concentrar única e exclusivamente ao seu próprio lar.

Enquanto somos jovens, procuramos uma motivação e até mesmo fugimos dessa responsabilidade para com uma dama. Afinal, para que esquentar a cabeça com um ser tão frágil quando temos tudo pela frente? Podemos nos lançar em aventuras honrosas, receber títulos e lisonjas de superiores ou mesmo a simples admiração dos pirralhos que um dia serão como nós: andarilhos em busca da liberdade.

Eu também já fui desse modo. Até um cair de uma noite, enquanto passava em uma cidade cujo nome não me lembro, nem a circunstância para ser sincero. Mas lembro com muita nitidez _quem_ encontrei lá: Sayo Amakusa. A única que quis proteger e de nenhuma maneira consegui.

A garota cristã, arredia e livre. Cuidava e catequizava das pessoas em busca de salvar sua própria alma pelos atos tiranos de seu irmão. Buscava apenas um pouco de paz em meio ao caos da turbulenta era que os revolucionários buscavam um objetivo sem fim. E infundado, arrisco a dizer com toda a minha experiência.

Sayo era bela. Tanto, que posso afirmar que nunca vi um rosto igual. Delicada, com um toque de pureza que não se identificava em qualquer mulher, era apenas _ela_ quem irradiava essa energia. Percebi que me sentia balançado por ela. Os sentimentos em mim despertavam como uma bela manhã com raios alaranjados do sol, que brilhavam tão intensamente como aqueles olhos verdes.

Tinha descoberto a mulher que me faria esquecer da honra, do orgulho e até mesmo acalmaria aquele espírito fugidio que me assolava. Ela me negou várias vezes, dizia-se pecadora, fugia de minhas investidas como uma lebre quando se esconde de uma raposa. Até que me lembro muito bem de uma conversa, nossa última conversa.

"_Volte aqui!" O rapaz segurou-a pelo braço com força, impedindo-a de continuar. "Por que foge de mim, cristã? Qual a proibição que seu deus implica para me rejeitar?"_

"_Não é o meu Deus quem me proíbe, Sano." Ela sorriu docemente e tossiu, levando o pano aos lábios para amparar o sangue que escorria entre eles. "É a simples circunstância. Somos pessoas diferentes, pertencemos a mundos diferentes e até mesmo, não temos as mesmas crenças."_

"_Se você quiser, eu aceito seu deus como meu!"_

"_Não é questão disso." Ela tocou o braço dele com as mãos trêmulas, mal conseguia manter-se em pé. "Para amar a Deus não é tão simples. Tem que se despertar para esse sentimento."_

"_Não é suficiente ter um sentimento por você?"_

"_Receio que não." Ela se afastou. "Pois você sequer despertou para si mesmo, não tem condições de descobrir outra pessoa. Será algo falso."_

Demorei uma vida toda para descobrir o que ela quis dizer com aquelas palavras. Despertar para si mesmo parece tão simples, apenas saber quem você é. Mas se pararmos para analisar a natureza do fato, veremos que não é tão simples acordar para sua própria vida. Em verdade, passamos muito mais tempo fugindo do que somos para entrar no mundo em que desejamos ser.

Penso que se eu houvesse entendido aquilo antes, talvez eu tivesse uma pequena chance que fosse de resgatá-la do seu próprio martírio. Porque a doença já a consumia e não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer. Mas não, Sayo, de todas as maneiras, procurou me excluir dessa realidade com seus orbes embargados e sorrisos tristes. É como possuir um tesouro e nunca tê-lo realmente.

Mas, depois de amparar Sayo em meus braços, quando faleceu, comecei a compreender que o seu pecado era fugir de si mesma para aliviar o peso de algo que ela sequer sabia o que era. Talvez a morte lhe caiu como um despertar para sua alma, se ela existir de fato.

E agora, vinte anos depois, em frente ao seu túmulo cristão, venho para relembrar o quanto me custou esse despertar, mas que finalmente atingi meu objetivo, depois de ser um andarilho em meu próprio ser.

E o dia amanheceu tão belo, com a brisa carregada de seu aroma floral. Quase posso fechar meus olhos e visualizar aquele sorriso doce e os olhos verdes carregado de sentimentos. Mas nessa imagem, você parece feliz.

Acordei para minha alma. E sinto que não é tarde demais para proteger alguém amado.

**Sano se levantou e sorriu à pequena figura que esperava com as flores silvestres que pedira que colhesse. Pegou-as da mão da garotinha sorridente e depositou-as no túmulo.**

"**Reze, Sayo." Ele disse com sua profunda voz ligeiramente embargada. "Essa pessoa ficará muito feliz com sua prece."**

**E a garotinha rezou alguns minutos e depois abriu os olhos amendoados. "Podemos ir, papai? Mamãe disse que o café da manhã não vai demorar."**

**Ele simplesmente assentiu. **

Obrigada, Sayo.

**Fim**

_**Oi! Mais um desafio, e as minhas fanfics travadas ou meus trabalhos de faculdade? Isso tudo pode esperar... T.T Enfim. Minha primeira tentativa de Rurouni Kenshin, talvez um pouco OOC, e a mulher do Sano também deixo à cargo da imaginação de vocês. Mas era a Megumi no final das contas, não era? Muito tempo sem ler dá nisso...**_

_**A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fanfic é digna ou não de um review.**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Lally**_


End file.
